


Bad Days

by marlikestoread



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, girlNiall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlikestoread/pseuds/marlikestoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She notices their stares again.</p><p>"I'm fine," she says.</p><p>She really wasn't. Not today. She felt sick and she felt like someone was killing her from the inside out. </p><p>An AU universe where Niall's a girl and she's really insecure and most of the time she's good at hiding it but that day she just doesn't feel good and she almost gets trampled walking into the studio and the rest of the band tries to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Really, really hope you like it.

Niall supposes being the only girl in One Direction wasn't the worse thing. Sometimes it felt like the worse thing, going back she wonder's if she got the choice again would she live a life of fame. Sometimes it made her utterly miserable. Don't take her wrong, the boys were amazing. The best friends a girl could ask for. To be honest they were her only friends. Back home she wasn't too well liked.

She didn't believe she was well liked around the world either.

IT was no secret what people thought. Twitter made peoples hate easy, and she was well aware of how slutty she must be. And hoe she must be fucking all four guys which is why they keep her around.

Niall wished she could just laugh at that one, because Harry and Louis were positively gay for each other. Liam wasn't even Niall's type (too mother henish). And Zayn, ok sure Zayn was attractive, and sure Niall had a small crush on him. But he's the only one Niall would even think about sleeping with.

They just don't like her. They think she's childish and clingy and laughs to much. And when she had braces she looked geeky and when she lost her braces she had an awkward fake smile. She wasn't curvy enough. She was too short. She was too awkward. She couldn't sing.

She'd heard all of it, and she believes ninety percent of it all.

She tries not too, and she's good at trying not to. Or just putting on a mask to hide her true pain. But here was always a day when she'd slip up. When things were just too bad.

She woke up feeling sickly, it was just the start of it. Luckily she only had to go into the studio today to record. IT's Louis and Harry who comes bounding into her house at six a.m. with some fast food breakfast. The smell of the food is what wakes her up. And usually that was a good thing. Niall was just a naturally always hungry person. She had a wicked fast metabolism and always seemed to be losing weight instead of gaining. This morning, the smell of food just makes her nauseous and she buries her self deeper into the covers.

"Nialler!" it's Harry he leaps onto Niall's bed and shakes her shoulder. She only groans and rolls away from him, "C'mon Niall wakey wakey! Louis has food."

Niall doesn't respond only lowly groans something that doesn't even makes sense to herself.

"Hey?" Harry's hand comes to run through her tangled locks, "You alright, food always gets you up."

Niall sighs and weighs her options. Tell Harry she's feeling sickly and skip out on the studio today and let down all her friends again. OR just ignore the sick feeling in your gut and the raging headache and do good for once in her life?

"Fine," Niall sits up and Harry only pats her shoulder before leaving the room.

Niall languidly and slowly gets ready not even bothering to try putting on some joggers and an oversized jumper (she thinks it's Louis's but who the ell knows). She slinks downstairs where Zayn and Liam silently arrived. Liam's talking about something and Niall's hardly listening picking at her food. She goes to scroll threw twitter but puts it down within seconds. Not one nice thing. All hate they all hate her.

"Earth to Niall?" it's Liam who's snapping his fingers infront of her face.

"What?" Niall asks cursing herself for sounding bewildered and stupid. Stupid her. She's just so stupid sometimes.

"You okay?" Louis asks slowly and walks forward to rub his hands up and down the shoulder blades of her back, "You haven't eaten much."

"Not hungry," Niall mumbles.

"That's a first," Zayn snickers.

He must have noticed. Niall looks down, she must be getting fat. Another fan tweeted something about it last night. She remembers. Talking about how Niall must be gaining weight.

She notices their stares again.

"I'm fine," she says.

She really wasn't. Not today. She felt sick and she felt like someone was killing her from the inside out. 

The ride there is a blur most of the time she just leans against Zayn her head falling on his shoulder. He gives her a sideways glance every few minutes like he wants to say something. He even opens his mouth every few moments like he wants to say something but he never does.

The crowd is huge in front of the studio and Niall silently curses. Paul's the only guard with them today. She usually can handle her fear of crowds and claustrophobia. But today was a different day, she felt like she couldn't control anything. She doesn't want to get out of the car, but then curses herself because she's the last out falling a few steps behind Harry. And Harry's so focused on wiggling through the crowd he doesn't notice Niall falling behind like he usually does. No one does.

They don't notice when a 'fan' purposely sticks there foot out to trip her or when a few other 'fans' kick her one blow hitting in the head. 

Someone there must have tolerated her enough to call one of the boys and tell them I had fallen and I was getting hurt, because what feels like eons later I feel strong arms scooping me up and a deep voice yelling for people to 'fucking stay back'. Louis probably. Louis always swears.

Niall's in shock, she hasn't started crying like everyone including herself expects. They get her into the lobby and don’t even go to find a couch before dropping her to the floor and inspecting her injuries. There dots dancing in her vision and she's breathing in short ragged breaths. She thinks she's going to passed out when the same arms as before grab her and bring her close. She smells him, because they all smell different to Niall.

Her vision clears up enough to see his tattoo's poking from the collar of his shirt and he's rocking her back and forth as she starts to sputter out sobs. The rest are sitting around her running hands through her hair rubbing her back as she wraps herself around Harry, a lot like a koala bear.

"They hate me," she sobs out.

"What?" Zayn asks, "Who?"

"The fans," she sputters out, "They love you…they hate me."

"Shh," Liam says, "You can't possibly think that babe… There's so many girls who want to be you. And the people bashing you just want to be like you. I mean, if I was a eighteen year old girl. I'd want to be working with four dashing boys too."

She wants to call him slightly narssastic but she's too miserable to make any response so she only buries her head in Harry's neck.

"Don't really think it's a good idea for you to record today, love…" Louis states after awhile he brushes his hand over Niall's warm forehead, "Your feverish, anything hurt…They didn't hurt you too bad."

"Mostly scared me," Niall admits quietly her grip on Harry getting tighter. She's already let them down. She just admits what she wants, "I want to go home."

"Okay," Liam says, "We'll go home and cuddle and watch movies…how's that sound?"

"You guys don't have to take care of me…" Niall says, "Paul can drive me home while you guys record."

"Nah," Zayn says, "We'll always take care of you."

Niall doesn't argue and she feels Harry lift her up. She only wraps her arms around her neck burying her head into his sounder and wrapping her legs around his abdomen. She feels like a small child.

He hears Harry make a comment about her being light and Niall tries not to smile.

The smile faces when she hears the roars of screaming girls. She's really afraid again, and Harrys gripped onto her tightens and he must feel her shaking, "It's alright love, I got you. Not going to let anything happen."

She opens her eyes a crack to see Paul making a path and that the three other boys were positioned close to Harry carefully guarding Niall. She feels her heart swell as she's put into a car placed next to Liam who wraps a protective arm around her as she leans into his side hearing his heartbeat.

She must have fallen asleep on the ride because she feels herself being lifted inside and she knows it's Zayns arms this time. Don't ask her how she knows she just does know. 

They bring her straight to the couch and she's being coddled. Usually she hates when they coddle her but suddenly she doesn't mind. She needs them. She wants to make sure at least they love her. They end up surrounding her wrapping themselves in a giant blanket. Louis and Harry sit on either side of her and Louis makes a cheeky comment on how Niall's the only one they'll let get in between the two. Niall only smiles as they put in Mean Girls, Niall's favorite movie. 

She tries to stay awake she really does. But she feels safe and warm and very tired, and eventually she drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would mean the world to me, I'd love to know what y'all think. I also take prompts!


End file.
